Noble
by Akiiko-Chan
Summary: One-shot. El habia considerado sus opciones, ateniendose a las consecuencias. Y ahora, era demasiado tarde para merecer su propia felicidad. ―Lo que no sabias es que dejándome aquí, terminaría odiándote; ―Entonces tome la decisión correcta.


N/A: Post-canon. Fluff.

* * *

**Noble**

Capitulo Unico

.

Ella contuvo el aliento tan pronto sus ojos se fijaron en la singular persona frente a ella.

A pesar de los años en su mente siempre trataba de crear una imagen de él. Puesto que aunque la distancia y el tiempo los separaron, ella simulaba que lo seguía conociendo. Seguía pensando en él. Seguía pensando en lo que había sido él.

Observo, como al no apartar su mirada, el se encontraba con la suya, seguro igualmente percatando de su presencia.

Contrario a todo lo predicho en su mente, él se acerco a ella, quien solo pudo mantenerse sentada en aquella mesa alejada del resto, degustando hace no más de dos minutos su té caliente el cual había sido estrujado entre sus delicadas y féminas manos al recargar su mirada en la persona caminando hacia ella.

No era un sueño, como muchas veces había tenido la desgracia de percatarse. Usualmente para cuando sus miradas chocasen ella estaría soltando el aire que contenía al momento que se incorporaba en su alcoba. A la luz de la luna brillante en el cielo de madrugada.

Tampoco era una de sus fantasías, en las cuales soñaba despierta cada que se encontraba sola ya sea en su habitación o en su oficina. Siempre revocando aquel sueño y continuando en su mente tratando de figurar que sería lo que haría después de hacer contacto visual.

Nunca, en ninguna de esas dos circunstancias, ella lo veía caminar hacia ella sin despegar sus miradas.

Era el miedo de si al hacerlo, y retornar su mirada hacia él, se desvanecería como lo había hecho en sus fantasías y sueños.

― Sakura…

Ahora ella lo observaba con su cabeza en alto, mirando a sus ojos mientras él seguía parado, frente a ella. A solo centímetros el uno del otro. La única barrera era la mesa entre ellos.

No había más distancia, no había más tiempo. Porque su distancia era inexistente en comparación, porque el tiempo era ahora y no indefinida.

Y ella podía sentir, realmente sentir, sus lagrimas acumulándose en sus ojos. Podía sentir la humedad creciendo en sus cuencas, empañando su vista. Podía sentir todo, y a pesar de sentirlo, no podía decir que el dolor y revoloteo en su estomago era algo malo. No podía decir que el temblor ni los ligeros espasmos que sufría eran algo malo.

Porque al menos estaba sintiendo, no como las otras veces en las que solo sentía que flotaba.

―Sasuke…kun…

Su voz era apenas un hilo. La vibración en su garganta era lo único que le aseguraba que realmente había formulado su nombre. Después de tantos años de solo suspirarlo, de solo pensarlo. El nuevo sentimiento de dejarlo salir de sus labios era gratificante, al tiempo que atemorizante.

Los ojos ónices la observaron entrecerrados, sus parpados luciendo cansados y su mirada adormecida.

Ella se pregunto, una vez más, ¿Qué había sido de él todo este tiempo?

Fue tras esa pregunta, que entonces se atrevió a aventurar su mirada mas allá de sus pozos profundos. Observo atentamente como sus facciones habían madurado, como su cabello había crecido aunque sin perder la forma siempre rebeldemente desordenado. Su vestimenta permanecía siendo discreta. Siempre luciendo colores lúgubres.

Pero lo que más la intrigaba, era la media sonrisa que comenzaba a hacerse paso en su bien formado rostro.

―Ahora ellos pueden permanecer en paz…

Entonces se percato de la confesión implícita en aquella oración. Todo este tiempo, todo esta distancia creada entre ellos, entre él y sus amigos atrás en Konoha, todo eso había sido para… para lograr la felicidad de alguien más.

Para que sus difuntos familiares descansaran en paz, que fueran felices allá en el cielo.

Y fue entonces que sus retenidas lagrimas comenzaron a rodar, a deslizarse por sus sonrosadas mejillas.

Ella lo temía, que muy dentro de él había todavía algo del joven del cual se había enamorado tan profundamente. Ya temía ella que no todo estaba perdido en él, que conservaba todavía esa humanidad y moral que lo hacían su príncipe azul.

La persona frente a ella, era tan solo los restos de lo que era un gran hijo, hermano y compañero. Puesto que en él solo quedaban pedazos de él que una vez fue, tales como su nobleza. No importándole nada más que honrar a los que una vez llamo sus seres amados.

Su prioridad siempre había sido esa, nunca miro a ningún otro lado, a pesar de haber estado el equipo siete siempre acompañándolo.

―Esta venganza, el que me hayas dejado en Konoha… Toda tu vida has tratado de hacer lo mejor por los demás, pero nunca viste por ti. Nunca viste lo que te estaba causando.

Mas que una acusación, era una afirmación. Una afirmación que termino por ser concedida como verdadera al ver como la persona frente a ella permanecía en silencio. Sin darse cuenta se había incorporado de su asiento, colocando ambas palmas ―antes descansando sobre tu taza de té, y las apoyaba firmemente sobre la mesa, mientras se inclinaba hacia él.

Su ceño estaba fruncido. Aquel sentimiento de júbilo por verlo de nuevo parecía dejado a segundo plano cuando su boca había formulado aquella frase.

Era un idiota, un noble idiota que había pensado por la felicidad de todos, menos por la de él.

―Si me hubieras llevado contigo, sabias que tarde o temprano terminaría como tú.

Otro hecho que fue puesto sobre la mesa, puesto que tampoco dijo nada al respecto. Cada vez sentía más angustia por lo lejos que había llegado con todo el asunto de la felicidad de los demás.

―Lo que no sabias es que dejándome aquí, terminaría odiándote.

Excepto por el hecho que no lo hacía, que no lo hizo y que nunca lo haría. Pero el simple hecho de ver a sus ojos impasibles, le hacía querer causar una reacción al menos. Quería que sintiera, algo, pero que lo hiciera.

Porque ella sabía lo doloroso que era no sentir nada, pero al mismo tiempo no. Permanecer así no era bueno para nadie, mucho menos te hacia feliz.

―Entonces tome la decisión correcta.

Ella respingo, fuertemente mientras sentía su labio temblar.

―¡No, no lo hiciste! ¡Porque mereces ser feliz!

Trato de hacerlo razonar, una vez más, anhelaba tanto poder hacerle abrir los ojos. Ahora que los veía de cerca se daba cuenta de lo cerrados que estaban no solo físicamente, esa mirada era de rendición. Y no le agradaba nada, porque para ella su felicidad era su prioridad. Así como para él una vez lo fue la suya.

Por primera vez, su rostro cambio de postura, sus facciones enfocándose en un punto sobre el hombro de ella.

―Es demasiado tarde para merecer mi propia felicidad.

Quería golpearlo, quería zarandearlo, quería abofetearlo, pero sobretodo quería abrazarlo y besarlo. Quería que reaccionara, pero algo le decía que ninguna de las anteriores le haría lograr su objetivo.

―¡Claro que no!

Su voz sonaba rota, aunque no muerta como sonaba la de él. Ella tenía esperanza, pero él se negaba a abrirse tan fácil.

―Todos merecen una segunda oportunidad.

―¿Y quien estaría dispuesto a dármela después de todo lo que he hecho?

Sus ojos entonces se giraron a ella, su ceño fruncido pero sus ojos mostrando por primera vez algo que no había visto antes, ni hace unos minutos. El estaba mostrando arrepentimiento. Y la estaba mirando a ella.

El estaba arrepentido y molesto con todo lo que le había hecho a ella.

Pero para ella no era necesario que lo implicara, porque ella siempre lo había sabido que no importaba qué, no importaba cómo ni por qué, ella no podría dejarlo ir. Prueba suficiente habían sido todo este tiempo y esta distancia que los separaban, prueba suficiente que no importaba nada mas con tal de volver a verlo.

―Pues yo.

Su rostro finalmente se suavizo, dejando de lado su frustración, su enojo y el jubilo. Sobre sus mejillas se habían secado los ríos de lagrimas, sus ojos pudieron permanecer algo rojizos debido al ligero llanto y la conmoción, pero eso no le importaba, ni a ella, ni mucho menos a él.

Porque en esas dos palabras le había expresado algo que él nunca tuvo el valor de hacerlo, algo que había dado por hecho no merecía, pero que a pesar de las barreras y obstáculos, seguía vivo.

―Estoy dispuesta a darte todas las oportunidades que quieras siempre y cuando logres encontrar tu propia felicidad.

Pero el sabía que no iba a necesitarlas, porque ahora mismo podía sentir. Sentir en realidad, un sentimiento surgiendo desde la boca de su estomago subir hasta alojarse en su pecho.

Y mientras más observaba a la persona frente a él, mas cuenta se daba de que no necesitaba nada más.

―Creo que podría encontrarla a tu lado.

Murmuro sin darse cuenta, pero no pudo importarle menos ya que la imagen frente a él quedaría tallada en piedra en su cabeza.

Ella le sonreía de nuevo. Como hace mucho tiempo lo había hecho.

En el tiempo en el que fueron felices.

* * *

**N/A: **He aqui un pequeño shot que tenia ganas de publicar hace mucho, aunque en ese entonces era solo un drabble, y ahora bam! se volvio shot. Como se dieron cuenta, me salio muy fluffy. Pero unf, como me salen tan espontaneos.


End file.
